Have You Ever Wondered?
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge. Have you ever wondered who that Slytherin Girl is? Have you ever asked what is there to lose? Ever wanted to hear the Weasley Twins interview Voldemort? Have you ever wondered what a certain teacher thinks when she sees her students after they've grown through a war? Yes. Then click and read!
1. Character Exploration

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The first topic is Character Exploration and the character I got was Daphne Greengrass. Enjoy.**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**1. Just Another Thing to Add to the List**_

_Dearest Daphne,_

_Your father and I are writing to inform you that we have found you a suitable partner. We have met with the family in question and agreed upon your engagement and marriage in the upcoming summer. Your finance will be attending a meal at Christmas where the engagement will be officially and publically announced. _

_Mother and Father_

I bet all the gold in Gringrotts Astoria gets to marry whomever she likes. I'm sick of being baby fed by my parents because I'm not a Ravenclaw like them. There's plenty of Slytherins in the Greengrass line. I got almost straight O's in my OWLs but Astoria gets O's all the times. The professors write home to congratulate my parents on their perfect 4th year daughter but not me.

I get up to leave the Great Hall in a mood and Parkinson tries to make a scene, as always.

"Hey Greengrass! What's up? Did your parents start gushing over their _other_ daughter again and ignore your very decision?" she sneers.

"Tell me something I don't know Pansy" I snort with a cold stare, "And come up with some better insults, that one's five years old"

With those final words, I storm out, kicking my feet all the way through the castle, which – I hasten to add – is frigging cold. My mind obvious drifts back to the letter and who I am _lucky_ to be engaged to. I try not to envision myself with Goyle or someone equally as ugly and stupid. I'm beginning to think I need to compile a list of issues I need to sort. I swing round the corner and walk straight into someone. I look up from my spot on the floor at Adam Cooper. A Hufflepuff seventh year. A muggleborn.

My Boyfriend.


	2. Het Paring

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The second topic is a Het Pairing and the pairing I received was NevilleLongbottom/HannahAbbott. Enjoy.**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**2. New Beginnings**_

"I bid you goodnight" Tom said. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott saw him to the door, their arms were wrapped around each other's waist, partially to make sure this was real but mostly to keep the other standing upright. They watched as Tom hobbled off into the dark and then disaparated with a loud pop.

"Can you believe this?" Hannah practically squealed after a few seconds of silence, Neville didn't respond for a moment. This was such a massive thing for them but soon he could not contain his excitement. He lifted his wife off the ground and span her round until they collapsed into a nearby booth.

"I love you" Neville whispered.

"I love you too" she replied, leaning up to him. Their lips met briefly as they lay in the booth together in the dark of the Leaky Cauldron. They would open officially in the morning but for now they had the place to themselves. Hannah frowned slightly and then sighed.

"I need to tell you something" Hannah said, Neville eyed her cautiously. That didn't sound good, why when a woman said that could it reduce a man to a nervous wreck. Neville sat up and Hannah took his hand as they sat together in the booth.

_Oh gosh _he thought to himself, _she's going to break up with me. _Neville shifted uncomfortably in the moments quiet. Surely he was wrong, not after all they'd gone through to buy this place. Not after all they'd been through together.

"Nev, I'm pregnant"


	3. Radio Interview

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The third topic I chose to do is An Event Prompt and the event I received was an Interview. This is a Crack!Fic Script – Does it count as a Drabble? Perhaps not but it's under 300 words. Enjoy.**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**3. Blind Dates and No Noses**_

***Begin Broadcast***

**FW: **Evening Ladies and Gentleman, here is the long anticipated interview with Lord Voldypants. Our listeners would like to ask is what is your first name?

**LV: **Lord.

**GW: **Oooo, what a liar, perhaps William?

**FW: **Pansy? Gertrude –

**LV: **It's Lord Voldemort you insolent child!

**FW: **I'll have you know I'm twenty-one!

**GW: **Same.

**LV: **Really? I never would have guessed, you being twins.

**GW: **How old are you? We can set you up on a blind date?

**FW: **He's glaring George.

**GW: **Right you are Fred, moving on. Mr Voldemort –

**LV: **You dare speak my name you disgusting blood traitor!?

**FW: **Fine, Mr He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mr Mouldy Voldy –

**LV: **WEASLEY!

**GW: **Perhaps you'd like to share what your hobbies include?

**LV: **Hunting Harry Potter

**FW: **Besides that!

**LV: **Making my Deatheaters even more scared of me.

**GW: **How?

**LV: **I apparate into their rooms –

**FW: **Who'd thought?! You-Know-Who is actually a right old Perve?!

**LV: **As. I. Was. Saying. Let me finish! I do it to scare them, encourage the odd nightmare –

**FW: **Do you do anything besides turning Malfoy into a bigger ferret than he already is?

**LV: ***chuckles* I throw eggs through the Floo.

**GW: ** Well Shit, I knew something hit me yesterday, sorry Fred!

**FW: **S'ok George. You're not just a homicidal, no-nosed, lunatic?

**GW: **Why don't you have a nose?

**LV: **THAT'S A NOSE! *points to face* IT'S THERE!

***FW and GW lean forward***

**FW: **Hold on… no. That's not a nose.

**GW: **Nostrils, I doubt they do anything, can you smell?

**LV: **Lord Voldemort tires of your jokes.

**GW: **George laughs at Voldemort for using third person!

**LV: **YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR YOUR ISOLENCE

***Voldemort Leaves"**

***Silence***

**GW: **I wonder what that was about?

**FW: ***Grins* Who nose?

***End Broadcast***


	4. Slash Pairing

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The fourth topic is a Slash Pairing and the pairing I got was Lysander/James (I kinda assumed it would be James Potter the 2****nd****). Enjoy.**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**4. Just a Sneaky Peep**_

Lysander hoped that James hadn't forgotten about his promise to pair up in potions. He spotted James with Ben, they'd been kept behind in Transfiguration. Lysander had avoided trouble only because James had reassured Professor Greengrass he'd had no part in releasing a dungbomb in her classroom.

"Oi James!" Lysander shouted. James smiled when he saw him, all he could think was how good the blonde boy looked today and how much he wanted to –

He shouldn't be thinking this. James took the seat next to Lysander and Slughorn set them off brewing Felix Felicis. He leant backwards to catch the perfect view of James arse through his too-tight school trousers as he walked over to collect their ingredients. Suddenly James turned around and Lysander quickly rummaged in his bag to look like he hadn't been staring at his friend's arse. James was caught unaware and dropped a vial when he was suddenly faced with of a view of his friend's bum.

"Mr Potter! Please be careful" Slughorn called and vanishing the mess. James turned pink with embarrassment but they were soon immersed in brewing their potion.

After two hours Lysander knew he needed to talk to James about this feelings but he was scared about losing him. His eyes fell on the liquid luck, he managed to take a sip before they were dismissed. Once outside he dragged James out of view.

"James I need to tell you something" he said nervously.

_Shit _Lysander must have seen him staring at his arse. Lysander took a deep breath, "I was checking out your arse in class" he admitted, James started laughing, "Mate you should be running away!" Lysander cried.

"Why would I do that?" James grinned, he pushed his friend into the alcove where they indulged in a passionate kiss.


	5. Creatures

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The fifth topic is creatures and the creature I got was Nargles. Enjoy.**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**5. Strong Little Thieves**_

**Nargle (noun.) – **a small fuzzy creature often found to infest mistletoe and also to be a mischievous thief.

_**19**__**th**__** September 1995**_

_I woke up to find that my shoes were missing this morning. I suspect the Nargles had something to do with it, Daddy says that while he was at Hogwarts he found that the castle is infested with them. He also reminded me that they tended to steal things and leave them in the most peculiar places._

_It's alright that they took them, I guess. I was going to go barefoot anyhow. I wonder how many Nargles it takes to carry my shoes away? I think perhaps eleven or thirteen, per shoe. They're quite strong little creatures you know, my Grandma reckons it only took six or seven of them to steal her purse once._

_I think I'll wear my horseradish earrings today, they keep the Nargles away – unless they've stolen those too._

_Hmmmm. Perhaps I'll just get some pudding._

_Luna_


	6. One Word of Dialogue

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The sixth topic is one word of diagloue and the word I got was nothing. **

**This is specially dedicated to my best friend, Abby, because she needs to know just how brilliant she is and how I **_**know **_**that one day her time will come and it'll be like everything now never even happened. Yeah that's it. :) xx**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**6. We'll keep on fighting**_

_Liam, you're a Greengrass, no one will use your family against you! What have you got to lose?_

Abby Goldstein's words from moments ago bounced around in my head. We were doing this for Dennis. Creevey would be so proud that our mis-matched group of fourth year friends were working together. To be fair, we would need each of our specific house qualities to pull off what we were talking about.

Abby, our Ravenclaw, had outlined the whole thing and planned it. Cathy, a Hufflepuff, kept us dedicated to stay on target. She made us remember why we were risking our lives. And, of course, we needed my Slytherin cunning to pull the whole damn thing off. That sounded arrogant but it was true. Unfortunately what we all lacked was Dennis's uncanny ability to do things without thinking. His recklessness. His bravery.

I guess we would each have to supply this or this, this plan, whatever we were calling it – Operation Anti-Detention – wouldn't work. It just wouldn't. I meet Cathy's eyes first, flaming with that strong Hufflepuff determination and I sighed before looking to Abby. She could be our replacement Gryffindor, easy. After she'd lost so much, I could hardly believe she'd come out so strong, so ready to make her mark on this world.

_Fuck it, what do I have to lose? _

I rolled my eyes, fixating a bored look to my features before I answer Abby's question, "Nothing"

The two girls grinned simultaneously and I can't help but think about how this was the happiest I'd been since returning to Hogwarts. Making the girls smile despite the fact that school was now the equivalent to a Deatheater Training Camp. I smiled before frowning.

_Shit_. Now I feel like a Gryffindor.


	7. Femmeslash

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The seventh topic is femmeslash and I received the pairing: Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood. This is my first femmeslash so fingers crossed and ENJOY :)**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**7. Blame it on the Alcohol**_

The Ravenclaw Common Room was full with 5th, 6th and 7th years from every house. For Hannah Abbott, it was the first party she had attended alone. She was trying to drink the memories of Christmas away. It'd been so depressing that she'd come back to Hogwarts despite her Dad's intention to pull her out for the whole year. Sprout had tried to send her home again but Hannah's stubborn determination prevented her.

Perhaps she should leave and sleep the weekend away.

It struck Luna that she should go before the Wrackspurts infected her brain too – they were attracted to alcohol. She stood to leave when someone fell into her, Luna looked up at the dark blonde-haired girl and cocked her head in interest.

"I don't think the Wrackspurts like you" Luna said, recognising the girl to be Hannah Abbott from 6th year.

"I'm so sorry" she said,_ what was a Wracksput?_

"Are you leaving?" Luna asked, Hannah nodded, "I'll walk with you". Hannah noted that the blonde girl was a Ravenclaw. She was cute.

"I don't know your name" Hannah admitted.

"Luna" she responded, her voice dreamy and enchanting. Was it was the drinks that made Hannah's stomach fill with butterflies or whether it was because Luna was walking so close to her?

_Don't let the door shut on an opportunity._

Hannah's Mum's words slipped to the front of her mind, what the heck, she could blame this on the alcohol. Hannah slid a hand around Luna's waist and softly pressed her lips to the Ravenclaws. Luna's eyes widened but she soon relaxed letting her hands rest on the Hufflepuff's hips as she returned the kiss. Hannah's hands seemed to slip upwards under the girl's shirt but a sudden noise broke them apart.

"What on earth is going on?"


	8. Genre

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The eighth topic is genre and I received the genre Romance. ENJOY :)**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**8. Mangos and Proposals**_

"So what do you think?" Ted Tonks asks. I stare down at the ring in his hand, it's beautiful, much like my older sisters but less ostentatious and yet I knew she'd show everyone who she could make stand still long enough. She'd shown me – I'd guess – around sixteen times and that was just yesterday afternoon. There's part of me that thinks, what if this is too sudden? Are we too young? But then I realise we're about to be at war; either of us could be dead between now and going back to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays were over.

It's only a matter of moments before I realise I've been staring at Ted for far too long now.

"I think my parents are going to disown me when I tell them," I respond, he grins cheekily before lifting me off my feet and enveloping me in a long constricting hug. I breathe in deeply, my nose in his sandy brown hair and I smell broomstick polish and what I think might be Mangos.

Forgetting about my parent issues momentarily, Ted and I share a passionate kiss not caring that it was beginning to snow and that every flake melted when it met the surface of our skin. He gently took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger and I blush deeply adding to the heat already radiating from my body.

This is so what every girl dreams of and this is most definitely the most memorable day of my life so far and no one would stop me from making more, including my parents. I smile happily despite the hints of war popping up on the horizon and I know that Ted Tonks would be the man I'd love until the day I die.


	9. Serious Topic

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The ninth topic is a serious topic and I received the topic, alcohol abuse. ENJOY :)**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**9. Trapped in a Glass Bottle**_

Remus Lupin sat alone in the dark of the flat he once shared with his best friend Sirius. Whilst everyone was celebrating Voldemort's death, he sat, shrouded in grief over the loss of all his best friends in one night.

He pushed away an empty bottle of firewhisky and stumbled to the kitchen for another. He couldn't care less anymore, James and Lily, killed by Voldemort; Sirius turned spy fresh out of Hogwarts and responsible for their deaths. Peter, turned into the Gryffindor he never was and blown up at the hand of his supposed best friend.

Remus opened bottle number six and - barely able to stand - he slid to the floor taking two huge slurps. The liquid burned his throat but he barely noticed; anything to dull the pain he was feeling. Anything to stop him completely losing control.

His brain was pounding against his skull like it was trying to burst out of his head as Remus tried to fit the pieces of the last six months together. The attacks, the deaths, his friends dying.

Nothing hurt more than the betrayal he felt so why wasn't this numbing the pain just a little bit. All he was hoping for was a temporary end to his loss, to his grieve. That's all, and then perhaps he might find a permanent end. Remus knocked back more Firewhisky and this time it didn't burn. Maybe that meant this was soon coming to a close. He threw the empty bottle across the floor and let his head drop to his knees.

It looked like Halloween 1981 would mark the beginning of something entirely different for Remus. Taking one last shaky breath, tears staining his face and the stench of alcohol hanging in the air, Remus Lupin passed out.


	10. Setting

**AN: Anything you recognise isn't mine – it's JK's.**

**This is written for the Ten Drabbles, Ten Topics Challenge (Run by **_**the lola**_**). The tenth and final topic is a setting and I received the setting, Hogwarts Reunion. Exactly Three-Hundred Words :O **

**ENJOY :)**

**- TEN DRABBLES, TEN TOPICS –**

_**10. Through the Headmistress' Eyes**_

When I enter the hall I can't help but see how everyone has changed since the war ended. The first person I notice is Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley, who is latched to his side like a leech. As always, close by is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but I don't think they are enjoying each other's company.

If there is one student that I expected to come out of the war thriving I didn't expect it to be Longbottom. I certainly hadn't expected him to become an Auror and then Sprout to take him on as an apprentice. After my initial doubts, Neville bloomed as a Herbology Professor and was a worthy replacement.

My eyes cross the hall to see Dean Thomas sat alone and I sadden for the boy. He'd lost his mother but the person he missed the most was Colin Creevey. It certainly hadn't been any secret that the two boys had been romantically involved.

Reluctantly, I turn away only to see a white haired man stood proudly with his wife Astoria Greengrass. Draco Malfoy, who I'd thought was too like his father for his own good, had changed over the years. I'd been surprised when he approached me to further his studies in Transfiguration. After completing his mastery six years ago he fully integrated himself into the Ministry.

I notice Ernie MacMillian, whom still looks like an overgrown child, apparently he went through jobs like underwear, although, I'd expected as much. I spot the Patil twins on opposite sides of the Great Hall, rumour has it they no longer speak. I see the three Ravenclaw boys are chatting, Anthony Goldstein is the most successful, now a high ranking ministry official. I smile, I think it's time to make my presence known.

"Welcome Class of 1997/8."


End file.
